Imaginary Friend
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: It has been many years since Jack has last seen his 'imaginary friend'. Now that she's back, she's planning to put everyone through hell, each person for different reasons. It helps that she is invisible to everyone but Jack. Jack/OC. Rating may go up, who knows.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!" an annoyed witch yelled. Wuya's voice echoed through the basement, causing Jack to flinch.

"What?" he yelled back equally annoyed. He glared down at the motherboard for a new robot as he listened to her bare feet softly walked towards him.

"You haven't been at a Showdown in some time," the witch commented as she sat up onto his workbench.

"Been busy," Jack muttered back. He hadn't touched a showdown lately for a really good reason. The past few months he's had a … friend over. It was someone he never thought he would see again. In a way, he wished he didn't have to.

Wuya hummed as she snatched up the motherboard Jack was working on. "Is that so?" she muttered as she looked at the metal before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed to catch it. Thankfully he did. He had been working on that for weeks. He glared over at the witch as she rolled her eyes at him. She jumped off the workbench and started to roam around the basement.

"It's been such a bore without you, Jack," she commented. Jack's eyes widened in shock. Was this her way of telling him she missed him? "I mean, who else can get their ass beat nearly every time they show up?" she laughed.

Of course she was only here to tease him. Jack grumbled incoherently at the witch before turning back to his work. He didn't have time to deal with her. His friend would be back any moment. He was sure if he ignored her hard enough, Wuya would leave.

"Jack, don't be that way," Wuya teased as she moved about the tables. "You know it's true."

_"What's true?"_ a smooth feminine voice questioned beside him.

Jack jumped at the sudden voice and dropped his tools. Wuya looked over confused, but didn't say anything.

_"Jack," _the voice sung. _"You can tell me."_

Jack glared at the floating figure beside him. _She _returned earlier than he had hoped. The floating woman grinned at him. He was the only one that could see her. She made sure of it. She only showed herself to others if she thought it would amuse her, but she preferred to make it seem as if Jack were crazy.

"Jack, what are you looking at?" Wuya questioned. She moved towards him with a look that could be mistaken as worried.

"Nothing," Jack quickly answered.

_"Well that isn't nice,"_ the woman pouted as she floated around until she was above Wuya's head. _"There's no reason to call me nothing._" A long purple stripped cat tail came from the woman and she used it to tickle the edge of Wuya's nose. Wuya's nose would twitch as she tried not to rub her nose.

Wuya glared at Jack. "You are looking at something. You won't even look me in the eyes!" she roared.

Jack gave another glare at the floating woman before looking at Wuya. "Sorry," he muttered. He really wasn't. "I'm not all here today."

"When are you ever?" both Wuya and the floating woman stated.

Jack couldn't figure out whom to settle his glare on. "What do you want?" he questioned, but not directly at either of them.

Wuya looked shocked at the amount of malice in his tone, but the floating she-beast just grinned more. "If this is what I get for coming here to check up on you, then I'm leaving," she huffed. True to her word she disappeared.

"Good riddance," Jack muttered.

The floating woman laughed while she floated back over to him. "So this is the witch you met while I was gone?" she questioned.

Jack nodded. He knew that she didn't mean over the past few hours, but the past few years. He's known her since he was four. It was the first time he saw her. She was so shocked, but that only seemed to make her follow him. His parents used to tell him how she was just an imaginary friend, but he knew better. The things she could do. It was one of the reasons when he first met Wuya he wasn't surprised. Much.

"I don't like her. She's much too weak," she commented with her eyes closed. She rested her head back onto her purple clad arms as her tail swished back and forth in a way that it propelled her across the room.

"Aster, what's with the stripes?" he questioned as he noticed that she was completely covered in shades of purple stripes. She even supported a pair of cat ears in her long white hair that matched the cat tail.

She cracked open her yellow eyes at him and gave another grin. "You've heard of Alice in wonderland, yes?" Jack nodded. "And anime?" He nodded again. "Well, I've just recently heard of these amazing forms of entertainment. And-"

"Let me guess," Jack butted in. "You heard of cosplay?" he sighed.

Aster seemed to light up when he seemed to understand. "Yes! Isn't this amazing? In all my many years of life, I have never seen something so amazing!" she exclaimed. She moved in close to him, only a few inches from his face. "It is so much fun!"

Jack shook his head in amusement of the witch. Or at least that is what he thought she was. She never really told him, but she seemed to have some sort of magic. "You're crazy," he muttered.

"Well of course I am," she easily agreed as she floated away from him and started to mess with the robots that couldn't see her. "I wouldn't be as nearly fun as I am if I wasn't."

"It's hard to argue with that kind of logic," Jack laughed. He watched as she made the robots helplessly search for her after she pushes them into each other. At least the robots knew she was there. They stopped believing he was crazy…er.

"Hey! Maybe you should cosplay with me," she insisted. He gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah right', but that didn't detour her. "Now who would you be…Maybe the white rabbit?" she questioned. She started to grin mischievously and she snapped her fingers.

"No thanks," Jack mumbled as he looked around the room. Every time she snapped like that, it usually meant she changed something. "What did you change?" he questioned as he searched. He couldn't find anything. He stopped moving when something fuzzy fell over his eyes. "What the…" he mumbled as he grasped the fuzz. He pulled whatever it was from his eyes to see it was a pair of white bunny ears.

"Do you like them?" Aster questioned.

"Seriously?" he hissed. He jerked at the ears, hoping to take them off, but let out a small shriek when he noticed that they were attached.

Aster was now a rolling ball of laughter. She couldn't keep herself up in the air anymore, so now she was laying on the concrete floor.

"You gave me real rabbit ears?" he screamed.

Aster pointed at him. "You're so cute!" she laughed out.

"Get rid of them!" he screamed in anger. His pale complexion was nearly as red as his hair. "I'm not a damn rabbit!"

Aster gave a few more small laughs before standing back up. With a simple wave of her hand the ears were gone. "I guess you're right," she said, her natural grin still in place. "You're more like the queen of hearts."

Jack flustered even more. "What give you that reasoning?"

"Because, you collect the hearts of all that see you!" she said dramatically. "You even have mine tucked away from the world." She smiled sincerely at his stunned face. "Plus, I bet you would look wonderful in a dress." She winked at him.

Jack growled in annoyance before flipping her off. He took her stunned expression as a time to leave.

Aster smirked. "Bloody big head," she whispered.

"My head is perfectly normal sized!" Jack retorted. This only caused Aster to laugh even more.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

A/N: Well, new story that I've been thinking about for the longest time and will just be a fun to write. I love the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack glared at the woman before him. She wore a Las Vegas card dealer outfits with an unlit cigar hanging from her lips. Her white hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. Cat ears and tail gone for now, but he doubted she would keep them gone for long. Her unkempt look didn't deter his focus on the card game; there was twenty pudding cups on the line.

He glanced back down at his hand. There was no way he could lose. He had a royal flush. "Ready?" he questioned as he locked eyes with the woman.

"So ready to lose, my little rabbit?" Aster teased with an extremely wicked look in her golden eyes.

Jack ignored her and laid down his cards. "Read them and weep," he said victoriously with his chin up in the air as he gloated.

"I'm reading them and I think it is you who should be weeping," Aster retorted.

Jack looked down at the table confused. Her cards… "You cheated!" he yelled. Where his cards were, now lay a pair of jacks, ace high and in front of her were the royal flush.

"You dare impute my honor!" she exclaimed.

It took as second for Jack to understand. "You cheated and you know it!" He glared harshly at the woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she made a move to collect the pudding cups.

"Oh no you don't," Jack hissed as he moved to stop her. Right before he could stop her hands a blaring noise filled the lair.

Jack didn't jump when the Wu detector went off, but Aster… She let out a scream as utter terror etched itself into her face. "I'm sorry!" she yelled as she jumped forward, scattering the cards and pudding, and wrapped herself around his waist. "I CHEATED!" she cried.

Jack felt heat rise to his cheeks, but ignored it as he awkwardly patted Aster's back. "Ah…it's okay?" he muttered.

Aster loosened her grip, but didn't completely let him go. "So, what was that monstrosity of a noise?" she grumbled.

"That was a Wu detector," he said. He hoped she would just let it die. He never really told her much about what happened over the past few years and he wasn't about to relive it. He may have told her about Wuya, but that's because the witch would pop up randomly.

"Wu…now why does that sound familiar?" Aster mumbled as she pulled away from Jack with a thoughtful look. She floated over to the scattered pudding cups and tossed him one before opening her own. "Does that have anything to do with a tall monk? Or magical objects?" she said with a mouth filled with pudding.

Jack nodded slowly. He was kind of surprised that she would know anything about them, but she was a lot older than Wuya. "Yeah, you know about them?"

Aster nodded and floated back over to him. "Sure do. Some bald playboy made them. I used to hide them on him," she said with a smirk.

Jack laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"For the life of me, I can't remember his name."

"For as old as you are, I can see why," he replied only to get glared at in return.

Silence fell over them until Aster spoke up. "So, are you going to go find it?" At Jack's confused face she replied with saying the Wu.

"Ah, nah," he told her. Truth was that he didn't want her to see him get his ass kicked. And he was sure that she would do something he would never live down.

"Aw, come on! Let's go!" she voiced as she got into his personal space. Her face was mere inches from his.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No."

Aster narrowed hers. "Yes, or I'll do something inappropriate."

Jack froze at her words and looked at her strangely. "Inappropriate?" he asked. He could only wonder what she thought would be inappropriate. "How so?" He may or may not like this inappropriate thing.

Aster looked stunned, but a twisted grin slowly spread on her face. It was darker looking than Roy Bean's. The light's above started to flicker. She closed in on him, making him lean back until he was pressed up against the floor with her inches above him before she straddle his waist. He gasped at the contact. Her eyes glowed a predatory yellow. "_Do you really want to know?_" she purred.

Jack couldn't breathe, but he was able to quickly shake his head. He could swear there was disappointment in Aster's eyes as she pulled back and floated away, but he didn't think about it as everything went back to normal. "Ju-ust let me change," he slightly stuttered.

Aster looked at him with a raise brow. "Why? All you need is shoes," she said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving the house like this," he said as he pointed to his loose pants and Franken shirt. He didn't even have his eyeliner.

"Shoes and the flying thing, now. I am going to die by boredom if I have to wait for you to mess with your makeup," she commented.

"It's guy-liner!" he yelled back uselessly, but she was already messing with the robots. He grumbled as he shuffled to his boots and pulled them on before putting on his heli-pack. "Alright, let's go," he called out as he picked up the Wu detector.

"Wooo!"

"Jack-bots!" he called out.

"Nah, leave them here!" Aster voiced.

Jack looked at her like she was insane. They kept the worst beatings from him.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she said oddly calm. She had a strange small smile on her face.

Jack found himself nodded. "Okay…" He activated his heli-pack and they were off.

XXXXXX

"And the monks are the bad guys, so to speak?" Aster asked.

Jack nodded. "Pretty much anyone but me is fair game," he told her. He has been explaining to her who was who, who did what, and if she could hurt them. It was a long flight.

"You don't sound like you like them much," she commented.

Jack shrugged. "It's off and on." More off than on.

She hummed in return.

They came up to the edge of a clearing to see the monks with Chase and Wuya. "Ah, it's the she-witch, children, and a surprisingly hot dragon man," Aster whispered on the tree branch above him before hanging down to where they were eye to eye.

Jack glared at her. "Hot dragon man?"

Aster looks away. "I can't help it if he's hot," she mumbled as she moved back up.

Jack, following her with his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but he was roughly grabbed by his shit and pulled away from the tree. He was soon noes to noes with Chase Young. "Spicer," Chase hissed.

"Hey, Chase," Jack said with an awkward laugh.

"Who were you talking to?" Chase questioned as soon as he threw Jack to the ground.

"What? Talking? I don't know what you are talking about?" Jack quickly said. He gave a nervous chuckle. He tried to look Chase in the eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from looking around for Aster.

"Are you still talking to yourself?" Wuya spat as she came up behind Chase.

"No!" Jack yelled, which only caused them to glare at him. He really wished he could shrink into nothing right then.

"I wonder if he has already found the Wu," Wuya said to Chase. Chase only continued to glare at Jack. "Cough up the Wu, Jack," the witch hissed.

"I don't have it!" he yelled back. Where was Aster? He was about to get his ass handed to him. "I just got-" something heavy landing in his lap cut him off. In his lap was a green stone with silver metal.

"That's the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya screamed, causing the monks to run over.

Jack looked up to see Aster floating over him. He wanted to yell at her, but he didn't need to look crazy in front of everyone. He grabbed the wu and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Hand over the wu, Spicer," Raimundo ordered.

"No way, Xiaolin losers," Jack hissed back. He would give anything to hand it over and run if it would get him out of the impending beating.

"Jack," Wuya hissed with her hand out expectantly.

"Ah," Jack sounded as he tried to come up with something to say before he ran. Suddenly his butt started to vibrate and the song 'I like big butts' started to play from his phone. Jack would have started laughing at the shocked faces that surrounded him, but he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. He could hear Aster laughing up a storm above him. "Bye," he said lamely before shooting off on his heli.

As soon as he was a good distance away Aster spoke up. "I told you nothing would hurt you," she laughed.

"I hate you," Jack said simply. This only led more laughter from Aster.

"Come on, you say the dragon's face! Oh and that witch! It was priceless! The kids looked ready to split at the seams as you flew off!" Aster continued.

Jack let out a small chuckle. "They did look funny," he agreed. He looked over at Aster to find her still in her dealers outfit. "You know you're still dressed like that, right?"

Aster shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Only you can see me right now and I like it like that," she said with a small grin.

Jack grinned in return. "So, how'd you find the wu?" he asked.

"You know how I told you I used to hide them?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"I hid this one."

"Ah, so what does it do?"

"I think the thing makes plants grow," she said uninterested.

Jack looked at the wu in his hand. It had been a long time since was able to bring wu back home. He looked over at his new partner and grinned. Maybe he could get her to help more.

AN: Hey yall! I hope you like the chapter. I had fun writting it. If you guys have any ideas for random cosplays of Aster, just leave me a review with it and I'll see what I can do. Or any ideas for wu would be great.

Also, thank you to all that reviewed. You are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the group of Heylin and Xiaolin to realize that Jack had taken the wu and was gone. The monks vocalized their frustration on the matter. Their annoyance went from calling Jack all the possible names in the book to insulting each other. At one point the subject of Jack's strange style and the lack of makeup were brought up, but that turned into taunting about his usual look.

Chase and Wuya on the other hand were still staring off in the direction Jack flew.

"Raimundo, my friend, may you please tell me why the singing of liking big buttocks came from Jack Spicer's rear end?" Omi questioned. This created a new round of laughed out of the monks.

Wuya gave a small laugh, but stopped when she noticed Chase's attention was still on the sky. "What is it?" she asked.

Chase slowly dragged his eyes away from the sky and settled on Wuya. "Nothing," he put plainly.

XXXXXXX

Aster watched as Jack messed with his robots. She swished her tail back and forth lazily. She enjoyed the cat tail and ears. She couldn't help but wonder why she never did this earlier. All the years she wasted without them. For shame.

It had been three days since the hunt for wu and Jack has done little more than play with his robots. That didn't mean it would stop her from messing with it. By far, her favorite prank was turning his wrench into a snake. No matter how much that boy has grown, he still screams like a girl.

She was contemplating on making his pudding attack him when the presence of someone new entered the room. She kept a close eye on Jack as a dark figure moved throughout the lab. The figure came in closer and Aster readied herself to attack the intruder. The person dropped to the ground behind Jack and just stood there. Aster had to wonder what kind of person ran around in a cat suit…though she can't judge.

"Hey Jack," came a feminine voice.

Jack jumped and dropped his tools in the process. He turned around with wide eyes, but the quickly narrowed. "Ashley," he spat.

The girl actually hissed back at him. "It's Katnappe."

This girl, whoever she was, apparently wasn't liked by Jack. So in turn, Aster won't like her either. She started to wonder how the cat-woman wannabe would react to spiders in her suit.

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" Jack drew out the girl's real name.

The girl gave a small growl, but apparently chose to ignore the name for the most part. "I heard you finally got some wu," she said as she looked over his robot plans.

Aster glared at the girl. She pointed at the plans and changed them to look like someone was giving her the bird. She grinned when the girl was startled at the change. The girl grinned at the papers before walking away from them in a huff. Aster changed the papers back, pleased that she could mess with the girl.

"Yeah," Jack said warily. "What? Are you here to steal it?"

The girl grumbled. "I've already tried, you idiot. You must have changed the combination from one, two, three, four," she said angrily.

Jack looked confused by this. Aster pouted. She had changed the combination yesterday in hopes to mess with the boy, but at least she got to piss off whiskers over there.

"So, are you going to tell me how you won?" the girl, now dubbed whiskers, asked.

Jack's brows drew together, giving him an adorable confused look. "I didn't win anything…"

Whiskers got angry. "Then how in the world did you get a shen gong wu?" she yelled.

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes. "It fell into my lap!"

Aster grinned at that. She loved the look on his face when she did that. It took all she had not to start dragging the boy away. It was even harder not to force him to dance when she made his phone ring. She should have made everyone dance!

"Uh-huh…how'd you really get it, Jack?" Whiskers demanded.

Jack glared at her as his face flushed in anger. "I told you, AshLEE. Get out of my lair!" he yelled.

"Whatever," Whiskers grumbled before stomping towards the stairs.

Aster glared at the girl and decided no one but she could piss Jack off. She floated over to the angry Jack and gave him a wicked smile. Jack looked confused until he saw her floating towards Whiskers.

"Oh Ashley, there's something I forgot to do," Jack said, causing Whiskers to stop at the stairs.

"What?" Whiskers barked out, kind of surprising since she was supposed to be a cat.

Jack just smiled. Aster grinned as she picked up the girl by her tail.

"What the-" Whiskers yelled in shock.

Aster swung her a little before throwing her up the stairs and through the basement door, which happened to be magically open. Whiskers screamed until she collided with the wall. The door slammed shut and laughter filled the lair.

"JACK!" the girl yelled angrily from the other side of the door, but couldn't open it. She eventually stopped and her stomps could be heard as she left.

Aster smiled happily as Jack laughed hard enough that he had to sit down on the floor. "That was great!" he chuckled out.

"I couldn't stop myself. Whiskers had it coming," Aster grounded out.

Jack's laughter started anew. "Whiskers! I have to remember that!"

Aster smiled. She sat back up near the rafters and returned to watching Jack as he worked on his robots.

AN: Wow…two chapters in one day? (sort of). I must be doing something right. Tell me what you think. If you have suggestions for cosplay or wu that would be great (or even strange songs). Leave them in a review you awesome people. And thank you you special person who reviewed! I feel the love tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you find anything?" a smooth voice asked darkly.

"Not really…"

"What?" the voice hissed.

Katnappe flinched at the anger Chase's voice held. She didn't like this as much as he did. "I didn't find anything! I couldn't even get into his stupid vault!" she yelled angrily as she tried to explain herself. This didn't seem to lessen Chase. His eyes were practically glowing now. "There wasn't even anyone there besides him! He used one of his robots to kick me out," she grumbled the last part. She absentmindedly rubbed the bruise on her forehead from where she face planted into the wall, all thanks to that robot.

Chase continued to glare darkly down at her, causing Katnappe to fidget from one leg to the other. "Look, it isn't such a big deal! He got lucky," she reasoned. She started to regret taking on the job.

"Leave." The darkening tone from that one command was enough to send Katnappe running.

XXXXXX

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" Jack finally yelled at Aster. She had been following him around for nearly an hour trying to get him to wear…a maid outfit.

"But you would look so pretty!" Aster said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Jack gave her a look that clearly said 'Not just no, but HELL NO'.

"It'll match your makeup!" she sung.

He fumed at that. "It's guy-liner!" he hissed.

Aster smirked. "I can fix that."

Jack paused to think about the offer, but with his luck she'll twist his trademark design to where he could never leave his house without being laughed at. "Ah, not thanks." He'd rather be safe than sorry.

Aster pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'm loads of fun," Jack argued. "I'm just not as fun when people are trying to put me in dresses or are trying to make deals with me that will end up biting me on the ass." He flopped down on the couch and watched as Aster floated over and sat down on the other end.

"Who would ever do that?" she said with mock-innocence.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Aster waved her hand and some sort of strange scroll formed into her hands. "Well, it seems that my 'to do list' for today is done with," she voiced as she looked over the paper.

Jack leaned towards her and looked at the list.

_To Do List_

_Annoy Jack_

_Eat Pudding_

_Nap_

_Pretend to be a cat- meow_

_Change passcode to vault again because Whisker's a bitch_

_Cause a robot uprising (or steal Jack's goggles)_

_Taunt Jack with Maid outfit (bonus if you can get him to wear it)_

Jack glared at the paper in hopes it would combust into flames. "Robot uprising?" he growled as he glared at Aster.

She laughed nervously. "I chose to steal your goggles, remember?"

"I don't like you," Jack muttered as he moved back to his original side of the couch.

"I know, you love me!" Aster retorted with a large grin.

"Sure," Jack replied, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling along.

It was peacefully silent for a few minutes before Aster jumped up excitedly. "There's a movie you need to watch!" she said nearly too quickly for Jack to follow.

"What?" he asked as he watched her search through her, surprisingly normal, clothes. Somehow she was able to pull a DVD case from her jean pocket. "What is it?"

"The Rise of the Guardians!" she said with a bright smile.

Jack nodded at her as he watched her put the movie in. "Isn't it the one where the bad guy gets boned?"

Aster nodded sadly. "Yeah, but it's still a good movie. The books are different and I've been using your computer to look up everything about them."

"You've been using my computer!"

"Shh, it's starting."

Jack smiled softly as he looked over at Aster as she watched the screen excitedly. Her grin looked about ready to split her face. He motioned for his robots to get some movie snacks as he settled into the couch. He hoped it would be worth it.

XXXXXXX

"Not bad," Jack voiced. He didn't care for the end, but that Pitch guy was awesome… and Jack Frost was pretty cool. He kind of liked Santa… God what's wrong with him?

Aster grinned as if he were complimenting her. "I know, right?" she exclaimed. "I was hoping that by watching this you wouldn't mind cosplaying with me?" she questioned sheepishly.

"I'm not dressing as a giant bunny," Jack deadpanned.

Aster looked slightly confused before realization hit her. She fell of the couch in a fit of laughter. "No, I was thinking Pitch and Jack!" she said after the laughter subsided. "You as Jack, me as Pitch!"

"You had me until you said you would be Pitch," Jack voiced.

"You would be perfect as Jack, Jack! See, you already have his first name. With some legal arrangements we can have you with Frost as a last name," Aster ranted.

"No way," Jack replied slowly, his mind was still on the getting his last name changed…? "You would be a better Jack Frost. You can fly/float and you already have white hair!"

"You would too if you didn't dye it," Aster pouted.

"I thought be agreed to never talk about that," Jack mumbled while running a hand through his red locks.

"And I thought we agreed to me being Pitch and you being Jack Frost, but I see that isn't happening either," she retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to be Pitch anyways?"

"He's tall, dark, and sexy! WITH a British accent! I want to be that dominating dark creature! Who wouldn't want to be him?" Aster replied.

"I don't know. Him probably…since, you know, he's now trapped in his lair with a bunch of horses that dragged him down there," Jack said sarcastically.

Aster glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you."

Jack grinned. "Plus, I'd make a better Pitch than you. I'm already pretty evil and my hair is similar to his. And I have a robot army to compare to his horse army."

"I can create a nightmare army!" Aster voiced. She didn't look ready to give up the part of Pitch anytime soon.

Suddenly a thought hit him. "Also, he only has a cloak to cover the top part of him…a cloak that doesn't attach anywhere," he said with a grin. His grin grew as her face dropped.

"I can play the gender-bent character of his," she voiced weakly.

Jack grinned at her and just shook his head.

She collapsed to the couch in defeat. "Alright, you win."

"Thank you," Jack said. He felt giddy. It wasn't often he won.

Aster waved her hand randomly and he was hit in the face with fabric. "What the," he mumbled.

"It's your costume. I'm too lazy to magic it on you. Go put it on," she mumbled as she sulked on the couch.

Jack stood up, still happy with his victory. "Why thank you, I will," he said as he gathered up the costume and went to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to put on the clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and he could honestly say he didn't look half bad. The fabric fit him snuggly, but didn't bunch up uncomfortably. His pale skin and red eyes seemed to pop out because of the black; even his trademark eyeliner mark looked good with it. He looked at his hair and started to wonder if he could get it a darker shade.

"You look good," a voice said.

Jack jumped at looked behind him to see…well Jack. There floated Aster on a similar staff Jack Frost had in the movie. She clothes looked like exact replicas. In her hands she had a white wig. He was used to her popping up randomly, but at times he wished she wouldn't do it when he was in the bathroom. At least she always turned up after he was dressed, reasonably.

"Why don't you just cut your hair?" Jack questioned after watching her for several minutes as she tried to get her large mass of hair into the wig.

Aster gave him a horrified look.

"You can grow it back magically," he reasoned, confused.

"I can't cut my hair! It's the source of my power!" she said dramatically.

Jack knew that wasn't true. He's seen her hair short a few times. "I thought it was your leather pants that where the source of your powers," he retorted.

Aster grinned at the obvious joke. "No, my dear boy. Those are just there to make my ass look marvelous."

Jack shook his head as he tried not to laugh. She really sent him the weirdest videos. "You know, you can just leave your hair down. It'll look fine," he told her.

Aster looked down at her wig and at the bathroom mirror before nodding. "I guess so," she said and the wig disappeared.

"Hey, can you make my hair a bit darker?" Jack asked. "Just for this costume," he added.

Aster nodded as she made it a dark garnet color. "You know, the outfit would look better if you asked me to change your hair back to white," she commented.

Jack nodded. It would, but he didn't want his hair white.

"A lot of villains look good with white hair," she continued.

"Uh-huh, and I don't care," Jack returned.

Aster blew a raspberry before floating out of the room. He was surprised to feel a cold breeze come from her. She really must like to get the cosplay right.

"So, why did you want to dress up as these two?" Jack questioned as he followed her back into the lair.

Aster laid back on the staff as she floated around. "I just like the two. They're my favorite pairing."

"Pairing?" Jack whispered to himself.

"Yeah," Aster said as she seemed to hear him. "They're so cute together."

Jack flushed at that.

Aster noticed his flushed face and swooped down to be only inches from his face. "Oh, _Pitch_, you look a little red. Do you need Jack Frost to cool you off," she whispered with a lazy smile. "I'm sure I can _nip_ at your _nose_." Her grin turned wicked as she slowly moved closer.

Jack's mind was completely frozen. He couldn't even try to process what Aster was saying. He tried to speak, but he wasn't sure what was coming out, though he was sure that it was gibberish.

As Aster inched closer, Jack's eye lids started to droop instinctively. He could feel her cool breathe on his lips. Right before skin touched skin, the damn wu finder alert went off. A startled scream escaped Aster's lips and she flew off, only to bounce into something and crumble to the ground. Lightning-frost shot out of her staff and surrounded his couch in the clear crystalized water.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That was the wu alert," he said dumbly as he went over to help Aster up.

"Indeed." Aster at a dark look to her face that nearly made him believe that she probably would be better as Pitch, but the look soon disappeared as if it were never there.

"Ah, do you want to go hunt for the wu?" he asked hesitantly.

Aster nodded. "I need something to take this frustration out on," she replied, staring off.

"Okay?" Jack replied, not really understanding. "I'll go change and then we can go."

Aster looked over at that. "No! You should go in that!" she yelled with her eyes wide.

"What? I am not going dressed up like this!" he yelled back. He would die from embarrassment.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you talked me into it," Jack grumbled as he flew on his heli-pack.

"You seem to doubt my negation abilities." Aster flew beside him, thankfully she was still in her Jack Frost outfit, but unthankfully no one can see her…so not fair.

"Are you ever going to show yourself to others?" he grumbled.

Aster just hummed in return.

Jack landed down in the area where his wu detector said the wu would be. He hoped he could get the wu and leave before the others got there. All he had was the plant growing wu and he didn't need to lose that too. He also didn't want to get teased for the costume…

Digging through bushes, he comes across a strange looking spear. "I think this is it," he mumbled as he lifted it up. It was a little dark to see it clearly.

Aster nodded. "Looks it," she said. She suddenly stopped moving. She moved closer to him with her staff held up defensively. "We have company."

Jack barely had any time to react before the monks came tearing into the area. They were all posed and ready to attack. He was shocked to see them staring at him confused, but he readied himself for their taunting.

"Ah, excuse me, may we please have the staff you are holding?" Omi said after stepping forward.

Jack gave him a confused look, which he apparently couldn't see. Jack looked over their faces and noticed something. They didn't know it was him. "No," Jack said darkly, with his best Pitch impression. It was enough to make the group flinch.

"Good job," Aster said beside him, now relaxed.

Jack grinned at her before focusing back at the monks.

"Who are you?" Raimundo demanded as he stepped forward. He looked ready to attack Jack.

Jack thought on what to say. He had to go with. "Pitch," he said. He could hear Aster busting out laughing. He dearly wanted to join her, but he didn't want to get his ass killed. "Pitch Black, the Boogeyman."

Omi seemed to freeze at the name. The other's seemed to look warily at him. "I thought you said he wasn't real?" Omi whispered to Kimiko. She couldn't even answer him.

Jack was never so glade that they couldn't hear Aster laughing. "Oh, I'm very much real," Jack said. He was having too much fun with this.

The monks flinch at the words. Jack was shocked that they believed him.

"Raise your arm," Aster whispered, now behind him.

He does as she said and with his arm rising, the shadows twisted. It took everything he had to keep character, which was hard considering he only watched the movie once. "I would suggest you running along," he said and then chuckled darkly.

They actually looked ready to run. Every time a darkened shadow moved near them they jumped. He loved it.

"You monks are pathetic," a new voice commented.

Everyone looked up to see Chase standing on an overhanging branch.

"Chase Young!" Omi yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't notice him," Aster whispered to him. Jack felt dread hit him straight on. There was no way he could fool Chase, he could see in the dark.

"You four didn't even notice it was Jack Spicer fooling you," Chase continued.

'Thanks, Chase,' Jack's mind hissed.

The monks turned towards him, their faces showing their anger. "That low down snake," Clay said angrily.

Chase didn't even move from the branch, but he looked highly amused at Jack's predicament.

"What should I do?" Jack whispered to Aster. He noticed that she was glaring up at Chase and didn't even seem to hear him.

"What I'd like to know is how you did that thing with the shadows," Raimundo voiced as he walked closer to Jack.

Kimiko lit up her hand, the flame easily illuminating them. "Better yet, why are you cosplaying?" she giggled.

"Cosplay?" Omi asked.

"The same thing Kimiko does with her outfits," Raimundo explained, which ended up with him getting elbowed by the Asian girl.

"You know, saw the movie, thought a new look was in order," Jack voiced.

"He should have been the frosted Jack instead!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's Jack Frost," Raimundo sighed.

Aster snickered. "Told you so." Jack shot her a glare.

"I already have my Jack Frost," Jack said before realized it.

The monks were silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. They stopped laughing when they were hit with lightning-frost. They looked up at him shocked as they were frozen on the ground. Jack glanced over at Aster to see her with a sadistic grin with her staff still pointing at the monks.

"Always wanted to do that," she said with a wink at Jack.

Jack grinned and was about to activate his heli-pack, but he was suddenly lifted up in the air. He looked down to see a horse between his legs. He glanced up at a blank faced Chase. Jack drew his attention back on the monks and smirked. "See you later, Xiaolin losers," he said before the horse flew off, he had to force himself from screaming.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he looked back to see Aster smiling. "That was amazing!"

Aster laughed. "Of course! You know I wouldn't have done all of that if you didn't play the part," she said loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind.

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

"You know what's interesting?"

"What?"

"You didn't even freak out over the dark," Aster said with a sly grin.

Jack thought back and was shocked that she was right. "I guess I got over it," he voiced. Another thought popped up in his mind that dragged down the thought of finally being over the fear of the dark. "How in the world will I be able to live up to messing with shadows, throwing ice, and summoning a giant horse?" he yelled.

XXXXXX

AN: Well hello there. I'm having fun with this and I hope you enjoyed my fun. I probably should read over this for mistakes, but I won't cause it's not fair to all the other chapters I never bothered re-reading. Again, thanks for the reviews. Jack is dense. Ah, I love suggestions for cosplay (I have gotten reviews/messages for that and I have plans for them) and wu names would be great. Thank you and have a nice day/night.


End file.
